Lost
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Piper goes to New York and loses her memory.
1. Default Chapter

Lost

Summary: Piper gets hurt in an accident and loses her memory.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Charmed characters, we're just borrowing them, for our story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair:Cole & Piper

Note:  Charmed-Snow and myself wrote this story. We hope you like it.

Chpt. 1 

San Francisco

In the Seaview restaurant, a young woman waited for her fiancé, in a corner of the hall. She didn't look very comfortable, while everyone around her seemed to be enjoying a Friday night. She glanced at her cell phone, one more time. He called earlier, to say that he'd be ten to fifteen minutes late.

She was waiting for Leo Wyatt. He was a good looking, upright, serious investment banker. He was also a busy, self-righteous, good man, who loved her with all his heart.

She was just about to call him, when he appeared at the restaurant door, carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry Piper, I got stuck." He said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." She said.

After the waiter gave them their menus, Leo started ordering food, for the both of them. Piper wished he would let her chose her favorites. He usually said that this was nutritious or that was nourishing, and in the end, she would eat whatever he ordered.

"That's all." Leo said.

"Beefsteak." Piper added.

"No, honey." Leo protested. "It may make you itchy."

He turned back to the waiter and repeated, "That's all."

After the waiter left, Leo focused all his attention, on Piper.

"You look so beautiful tonight, honey."

She could tell he wanted to cheer her up, see her smile. He asked her about her sisters, then he told her about his day. Leo talked, non-stop about his business. He was very happy with his success.

Then he asked her about her day.

"I found a good place for P3. Would you like to come with me, tomorrow?" asked Piper.

"What?" Leo said, putting his fork down. "P3?"

"Yes, we're planning to open in a few moths."

Leo looked displeased, as if she told him something unbelievable.

"Yes, but that was before we decided to get married."

"I don't think our marriage makes a difference."

"It does Piper, you'll be my wife. You don't need to work, for money. I can support you."

"I like working." She insisted.

"You won't have enough time for work, you'll be spending all your time taking care of our children."

"I can handle it." Piper said. "I won't have a lot of chores, right? I'll work at night, when the kids are sleeping."

"Taking care of a club is very time consuming. That's why I proposed early."

"So, you never wanted me to open P3?" she said.

"Trust me Piper, I just want good things, for you." Leo tenderly said.

Piper sighed. Leo did only want good things for her, but his concerns stirred her up, but she didn't want to argue with him.

Piper grabbed a can of soda from the table. When she started to open it, Leo grabbed it from her hand.

"Let me. Don't want you breaking a nail."

The Manor – The next morning

Prue was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper, while her youngest sister, Phoebe was making breakfast.

"Is Piper home?" Prue asked, not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Not yet. She went out with Leo, last night."

"They made peace with each other?"

"Who counts? Reconciliation after argument after reconciliation." Phoebe said, grinning.

"Do you think it will be better, after the wedding?" asked Prue, thoughtfully.

"I hope so."

Just then Piper walked in, carrying her suitcase.

"Morning Piper." Greeted Phoebe.

"How was last night? You looked tired." Prue said, handing Piper a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine." Piper sighed.

"You don't sound fine." Phoebe added.

Piper took a seat at the table as Phoebe placed her plate on the table.

"It's burnt." Prue said, looking at Phoebe's breakfast.

"I like it." Challenged Phoebe.

Piper looked at her sisters and quietly said. "I'm going away for a while."

"Where are you going?" Prue asked.

"I rather not say."

"You're going with Leo? Like a pre-honeymoon honeymoon?" Phoebe said.

"No, that's why I'm not telling you where I'm going. I need time, alone, to think about things. Think about our relationship" Piper whispered.

"What's wrong with Leo?" Prue asked.

"He doesn't let me do anything, for myself. Lat night he opened my soda can because he was afraid I'd break a nail. He's driving me crazy."

"Now you're exaggerating." Phoebe said.

"Maybe that was why I feel for him in the first place. He's so caring, paid attention to me, was always on my side. But gradually I realized he thought of me as a doll, who can do nothing for herself."

"He objected your idea, again." Prue stated.

"He doesn't want me to open P3. He doesn't want me to have a job, in general." Piper said.

"You worked at Quake for years, to safe money to open your own place." Phoebe added.

"I need time, alone, to see if I want to be his doll, for the rest of my life."

"It sounds like you want to leave him." Said Prue.

"I haven't really thought about it. Maybe, maybe not. That's why I need to go away."

Piper stood up and grabbed her suitcase. "I have to go, now."

Prue and Phoebe followed her to the front door.

"Be careful." They said, hugging Piper tight.

"Remember to call us." Prue added.

New York

Cole has just finished examining his last patient when he noticed Sheila, walking into his office.

Damn, not her, not now he thought to himself.

"Cole, darling, did you hear about Clyde's birthday bash? It's being held at the Ritz hotel, tonight. How would you like to take me?"

Sheila was a petite woman with short blonde hair. She was wearing a very small cream dress, hoping to attract Cole's attention.

"I can't, I have to work, tonight." answered Cole, grabbing his jacket.

Sheila walked over to him and took his hand and placed it on her heart.

"Can't you get out of it, for me?" she asked in a sweet voice.

She was sure she'd get him to change his mind.

"No, I can't." he firmly said, walking away.

"Then I'll go with Randolph." She said, trying to rouse him.

Cole was walking out of his office when she called him.

"Cole Turner."

He paused.

"Are you sure?" she challenged.

"Have fun." Was all he said.

Then he walked away, without looking back.


	2. chpt 2

Lost

Summary: Piper gets hurt in an accident and loses her memory.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Charmed characters, we're just borrowing them, for our story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair:Cole & Piper

Note:  Charmed-Snow and myself wrote this story. We hope you like it.

Chpt. 2 

New York

"Wow, I never realized New York was so big." Piper said, looking around.

As Piper looked around, she was unaware she was being watched by two men.

"Excuse me miss, do you have the time?" one of them asked.

"It's…Hey!" she shouted as the other guy grabbed her suitcase and ran.

While Piper was watching the guy run through traffic, the first guy grabbed her pocketbook and followed his friend.

"Stop!" Piper shouted, running after them.

Piper weaved in and out of traffic, trying to keep the thieves, in view. She never saw the car that hit her.

"Damn!" the driver exclaimed, getting out of his car. "Call 911!"

San Francisco

"Prue, has Piper called, yet." Phoebe asked.

"No and I'm very worried about her. It's not like her not to tell us where she's going."

"I'll get it." Phoebe said, when they heard the doorbell.

"Leo, hi. What are you doing her?" Phoebe nervously asked, when she opened the door.

"I'm here to pick up Piper. Is she ready yet?" Leo asked, following Phoebe into the kitchen.

"Prue, Leo's here."

Leo searched their faces and asked. "Why are you two acting so strange? Where's Piper?"

"She's not here." Prue said.

"This is not like her. Where is she?"

"Leo, Piper went away, to attend a friend's wedding. She'll call soon." Prue replied.

Leo gritted his teeth.

"Why didn't she tell me. I would have went with her."

Prue looked at Phoebe, who replied, "The wedding is tonight."

"What's her hotel room number?"

It looked like Leo was losing his cool.

Phoebe shrugged. She didn't like the way Leo was acting.

"Do you at least know the name?" he questioned.

"She said she would call. Now, if you don't mind, we have something to do." snapped Prue.

Prue and Phoebe sighed as they watched their future brother-in-law stalk out of the manor.

"I hope she calls soon. I don't know how long we can lie to him." Prue said.

New York

"Hey Cole, going to Clyde's party?" Michael Crawford asked.

"Can't. I have to work."

"I'll bet Sheila was mad. She was counting on you taking her."

"She'll get over it. She's going with Randolph Cunningham." Cole said.

"You better be careful, she just might give up on you."

That's what I'm counting on Cole thought to himself.

Just then, two EMS paramedics ran into to the hospital, wheeling a gurney.

"We have a female, with a head injury. She's still unconscious.

"Listen Michael, I gotta go." Cole said, running after the paramedics, to the emergency room.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"She was hit by a car. The driver said it looked like she was chasing someone. He couldn't stop fast enough and he hit her. We didn't find any identification on her."

After the paramedics left, Cole started issuing orders to the nurses, then he checked the patient over. The wound on the head was the only serious injury, but she did have a few cuts and bruises. While the nurse was bandaging her wound, Cole really looked at his patient. She was beautiful. He wished they met under different circumstances.

"Who are you." He whispered.

After Piper was settled, in her room, Cole asked Nurse Bradley to stay with her, just in case Piper woke up.

"Page me if she wakes up."

Piper was having a bad dream when she suddenly sat up, in bed.

"It's okay miss. You're in the hospital. Can you tell me your name?"

Piper just started at Nurse Bradley.

After she reassured Piper she'd be right back, Nurse Bradley went to the nurses station and asked them to page Dr. Cole Turner.

Cole was in the cafeteria, when he heard the page. He was surprised. He thought his new patient would have slept through the night.

When Cole walked into room 569, Nurse Bradley was still trying to find out who the mystery patient was.

"Do you remember your name?" she softly asked Piper.

"My name is…I'm…" Piper stammered.

Cole placed his hand on Piper's and gently squeezed. "Take your time, it will come to you."

Piper stared at him. He has such nice eyes, she thought.

"I can't remember who I am." She murmured.

"You had a bad trauma to the head, so it's only natural that you're having trouble remembering. You should get some sleep."

Cole sighed, as Piper lay down, She needed to rest. He hoped everything would be fine in the morning. He hoped she didn't have amnesia.

"Can…can you stay with me, till I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure."

After Piper was all settled in, Cole sat in the chair and smiled.

"I'll be right here, if you need me." He said, taking her hand.

Piper was still Cole's hand as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. chpt 3

Lost

Summary: Piper gets hurt in an accident and loses her memory.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Charmed characters, we're just borrowing them, for our story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Note: Charmed-Snow and myself wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 3

New York

Piper was surprised to see Dr. Turner asleep in the chair, his hand still holding hers.

"He's so good looking." She whispered. "I wonder if he's married."

Cole felt that he was being watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Piper.

"I can't believe I feel asleep. I'm sorry."

Piper just blushed.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel a little better. Thank you for staying with me, last night."

"You're welcome, but I suggest that you never fall asleep in one of these chairs, they're murder on your back." Cole said, stretching.

Piper shyly smiled. "I promise."

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She has such beautiful eyes. I can lose myself in them.

"Are you okay, Dr. Turner?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I'm scared! I don't remember anything! I don't even know if I'm married!"

Cole held Piper close, while she cried.

"I scheduling a Cat-Scan and a MRI. We need to see what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

Piper buried her head on his shoulder.

I can't believe I said that, You're so stupid, Cole berated himself.

San Francisco

When Prue walked in the door of the manor, she heard Phoebe and Leo arguing. All she wanted was peace and quiet, but she knew she'd better help Phoebe.

"Hey! What's going on here!" she shouted over their voices.

"I can't believe how irresponsible you two are! How could you let her go away, all alone! She needs someone to care for her! I just hope nothing happens to her!"

Phoebe had just about enough of Leo.

"She's not a doll! She's a person with feelings and thoughts! She doesn't need you to guide her! She does just fine on her own!"

After her speech, Phoebe ran out of the kitchen.

Prue turned to Leo and quietly said, " Don't you think we're worried about her too. She is our sister."

"Well, you don't seem to show it!" Leo shouted, then he stormed out of the house

After Leo left, Phoebe quietly walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Prue, but he made me so mad. I was getting tired of him talking about Piper like that. He acted like we don't care about her."

Prue hugged Phoebe as she cried.

"I know."

"He's being so cruel. What are we going to do?"

"I stopped by the police station, on the way home and filed a missing person's report. Darryl will call, if anything comes up." Prue explained.

"But what if she left San Francisco?"

New York

After Piper's tests were completed, she was wheeled back to her room.

"Dr. Turner will be with you as soon as he gets the results." The Nurse Bradley explained.

"Damn! There is no pressure on her brain, at all."

Sheila was just about to knock, when she heard Cole.

"What's wrong, honey? You look upset."

"I'm fine." He said, keeping his answers short.

"I had a great time at the party, last night. Too bad you couldn't make it. Everyone asked about you. I told them you had to work. Randolph was an excellent escort, but he wasn't you."

Cole wasn't paying attention to Sheila, at all. He was still looking at Piper's results.

"Cole! You haven't heard a word I said!"

"Look Sheila, I have to go." He said, then he walked out.

"Damn! He's not jealous at all!"

When Cole walked into Piper's room, she knew he didn't have good news for her.

"How were the test results?" she whispered.

"Well, there's no pressure on your brain."

"Then that's a good thing." Piper smiled.

"Yes, it is, but that also means that you have amnesia."


	4. chpt 4

Lost

Summary: Piper gets hurt in an accident and loses her memory.

Disclaimer: We don't own the Charmed characters, we're just borrowing them, for our story.

Rating: PG-13

Pair: Cole & Piper

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 4

New York

Piper was standing by the window, watching the people below. It was a sunny morning, but she felt cold. She would be discharged, in a few days, but nobody will be coming to bring her home, no one to welcome her back..

She was completely desolate. Where would she go? Piper hugged herself as tears ran down her cheeks.

Cole walked silently towards her when he noticed her shoulders shaking. It was oblivious that she was crying. His heart melted as he felt the need to comfort her, protect her, to be near her.

When Piper felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, Her teary eyes shinning, as she looked at him.

She was glad it was him. Cole was the only person who cared for her, the only person who wanted to be close to her, the only one she had in the world. Sadly, he was nothing to her. He wasn't her family and she was afraid he wouldn't care for her, forever.

"I'm all alone." She choked.

"You're not alone Angel, I'm here for you."

Cole looked deeply into her eyes, before he pulled her into his arms.

"Really?' she whispered.

"Really." He assured her as he gently kissed her hair.

Piper leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt safe and warm in his embrace.

Sheila's jaw dropped, not believing what she was seeing. Cole was hugging a patient.

San Francisco

In the meantime, her sisters' fears were rising with each passing minute. Piper had never forgotten to call them when she was traveling. Family was the most important thing to her. The fact that Prue and Phoebe hadn't heard from her, since she left a week ago, was just not like Piper.

After they filed the report with the police, they tried contacting Piper's old friends, but all their efforts were in vain.

When the sister's returned to the manor, they were surprised to see Leo waiting for them. Lately he's been in a bad temper.

"has she called yet?" he frantically asked.

"No, she hasn't.' Prue answered.

"Well you two don't seem very upset about it!" He snapped.

Prue understood that Leo may love her sister, as much as she did, but she had enough of his condescending attitude. Everyone found it difficult to feel sympathy for him.

"Look Leo, you're the accused, she was running away from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Prue could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Darryl! Have you heard anything about Piper?" Phoebe anxiously asked, when she opened the door.

"Sorry, but no, I haven't."

"Well, what are you going to do about it!" Leo demanded.

Darryl glared at Leo. He never really liked the man, much too bossy. Before Darryl could say a word, Phoebe placed her hand on his chest and slowly shook her head.

"Okay, no one fitting Piper's description was found in San Francisco. We're going to broaden our search."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked

Darryl took her hand and gently squeezed. "All that means is that we're sending out Piper's missing persons' report to Santa Barbara, San Diego and Los Angeles."

"She'd never go there." Leo stated.

"Even so, we're going to check anyway." Darryl answered uncomfortably, and then he turned to Phoebe and Prue "I'll get back to you as soon as I know something. We'll find her, I promise."

He stretched out his other hand and gave Prue a soft squeeze.

After he left, Phoebe sank to the couch and rocked. Prue saw that she was scared. She sat down, next to Phoebe, and took her hand.

"We'll find her." Prue assured her.

Phoebe leaned her head on her older sister's shoulder and sighed.

"Leo, it's late and we're tired. We'll call the minute we hear anything." Prue firmly said.

New York

Cole watched Piper sleep. He was very worried about her. He realized it's not only a concern a doctor has for his patients. She was going to be discharged soon and she'll need a place to stay. His Angel seemed so lost and alone.

"Baby, who are you?" he whispered.

Sheila appeared at the door. She hesitated, for a moment, before walking towards him.

"What is it Sheila?"

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out and ask."

"Ask me what?"

"Are you in love with her?" Sheila asked, pointing her finger at Piper.

"That's none of your business." Cole whispered, hoping not to wake Piper up.

"Look honey, I know we had our problems but we were good together."

Cole took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He led Sheila out of the room, to talk.

"Sheila, we only went out for a short time, so please don't call me honey. There's nothing between us."

"But Cole, I do …" she started to say, before he stopped her.

"Sheila, you need a guy who's devoted to you, who loves only you and I'm not that guy." He softly said.

Even though she was very much in love with Cole, she couldn't understand why Cole didn't feel the same, for her. Shelia found his statement hard to take.

Piper was having visions in her sleep. She saw herself talking and joking with two women, but she didn't know who they were. Suddenly they faded away and she got very scared.

Piper must have cried out in her sleep, because she heard Cole whispering to her.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?"

Piper took his hand and said, "I saw things in my dream."

"What kind of things?" he asked, gently pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I saw two women, but I don't know who they are."

Cole realized that she might know these women in the past. They might be family or close friends. Her dreams might lead to Piper remembering her past. He wanted to help her, but there wasn't much he can do.

"I want you to get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

Cole knew that her dreams were useful to waken her memory, but the made her tired and worried, as well.

"You'll stay?" Piper asked, holding his hand to her chest.

Cole smiled. "I'll stay."


	5. chpt 5

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 5

New York

Cole was in his, office, pacing, when someone knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Dr. Carter Dolan asked when Cole opened the door.

"I need some advice. I have a patient, who has amnesia. She doesn't even remember her name. She's being discharged, tomorrow. I can't leave her alone."

"You can't get involved with a patient, Cole. You know that."

"Carter, she doesn't have anyone. She's all alone."

When carter looked at Cole, he saw fear, for his patient, but he also saw something else.

"Are you in love with her?"

"No…yes…I don't know. All I know is I can't leave her alone, to defend herself. I promised Angel she wouldn't be alone."

"Angel?"

"That's what I call her." Cole explained.

"What are you going to do?" Carter asked.

"I was thinking, that maybe, she could stay with me. I went to the police and told them her story. And they're going to send her photograph to the local TV stations. Hopefully we'll get lucky and find out who she is."

San Francisco

When Prue arrived home, she found Darryl, talking to Phoebe.

"Darryl, any news?" she asked.

"Yes and no. We put out an alert on Piper's credit cards. If they're used, we'd be alerted. The problem is her three cards were recently used, but in three different states. None of the people were Piper."

After Darryl left, Phoebe sat down and cried.

"It will be okay, Phoebe." Prue whispered.

"How Prue, how is it going to be okay! We don't even know where she is! For all we know she could be dead!"

"You don't think I have my doubts, I do. I'm scared to death to sleep at night because of my dreams that Piper's lying dead, in a ditch, somewhere. Phoebe, we have to believe she's alive."

"I'll try, but it's getting harder, each day. She's been gone for over a Month."

Prue didn't say anything. She was afraid she'd scare Phoebe. She knew they had to believe that Piper was still alive.

New York

Piper was scared. She was being discharged, tomorrow and she had nowhere to go. She didn't even have money to pay the hospital bill.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Cole was walking down the corridor, towards Piper's room, when he noticed Sheila.

"Damn! I can't deal with her now." He whispered.

"Cole, we need to talk. I'm willing to forgive your transgression, if you transfer her to another doctor." She said.

Cole knew Sheila was talking about Angel. She was his patient, his responsibility so there was no way he was going to transfer her to another doctor.

"Leave it alone, it doesn't concern you." Cole replied.

Sheila bowed her and slowly walked away.

When Cole opened the door, he noticed Piper was crying.

"What's wrong, angel?" he asked, sitting down, beside her.

"I'm scared. I'll be discharged tomorrow and I have nowhere to go. I can't even pay my hospital bill."

Cole took her hand and softly said "You trust me, don't you?"

Piper looked at Cole. How could she not trust him? He's been there for her, from the beginning.

"I've been thinking, you can stay with me. I have a spare bedroom, with a lock."

Piper never expected this. She figured he'd find a place, for her, close to the hospital. She started to cry.

Cole gently wiped her tears with his handkerchief and smiled.

"I can stay with you?"

"I can't leave you alone. You're scared; you need a friend, someone to help you find your family."

"You have done so much for me a simple "thank you" just isn't enough." Piper quietly said.

Then she gently kissed Cole on the lips.


	6. chpt 6

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 6

New York

Cole was sitting in his office, smiling. He was thinking about the kiss.

The kiss, sweet and pure, lingered on his lips. Angel was not like any woman he ever met. She gave him a very special feeling at their first meeting. By her gentle kiss, she showed him what happiness was, how love was meant to be. Cole realized he had fallen for her and wanted her in his life, forever.

"Dr. Turner?"

Cole looked up and saw a tall, slim man, smiling.

"Can I help you, Mr…"

"Simms, Paul Simms." The man quickly introduced himself.

"I'm here for my fiancée, Marie Younger." He said, holding out a picture of Piper and himself.

"She's your fiancée?" Cole stuttered.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Angel, with this man. Although the picture looked unnatural, it still showed them, together.

"Yes, I was so worried about her. When I got home from my business trip and found her gone. I was going crazy wondering what happened to her, then I saw her picture on the news and rushed right over. Can I see her?"

"Ah yeah, sure." Cole sadly said, returning the picture to Paul.

"Follow me." Cole said, leading Paul to Piper's room.

That's it. He'd been dreaming about having her in his life, forever. Now she's going back to her own life, where there was no room for him.

"Angel, I mean Marie; there's someone here to see you." Cole said, not brave enough to look at her.

"Marie! I was so worried about you." Paul said, hugging her tight.

Piper was scared. She didn't know who he was. She broke away and stood close, to Cole.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." She said.

"It's me, Paul, your fiancée. We're getting married in April." Piper just started at him. She planned on moving in, with Cole, but now that has changed. She knew she should remember Paul, but she didn't.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked.

"She has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything before a month ago."

Paul glanced at her and then he led Cole to the side, to talk. Piper took the chance to study her so called fiancée. She tried to recall him, but she couldn't and she was giving herself as headache.

"Can I take her home? Will she be okay?" Paul asked.

"Yes, you can take her home, but don't push her. She needs to remember on her own. Just be patient with her, she'll remember, in time. You need to sign her out. Nurse Bradshaw will help you with the paperwork."

"Cole." She whispered. "I'm scared. I don't want to go with him, I want to stay with you. Please let me stay."

He pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

"Angel, I would like nothing better, but he is your fiancée and you have to go with him."

"I'll miss you. You've helped me, so much. I feel like I'm losing a…good friend."

She held onto him. She would leave Paul, for Cole, if he asked.

Cole handed her his card, with his work and home phone numbers on it.

"You're still my patient and I'm here for you, whenever you need me. Call me anytime.

Piper took the cards and looked into his eyes. "Thanks you, for everything."

She leaned in and kissed him, on the lips. Cole didn't refuse her; he would never refuse his Angel, as he deepened the kiss. In that moment they knew they loved each other and they belong together.

Piper walked out the door to wait, for Paul. She didn't look back. She felt that if she did, she'd never leave. He made her feel so happy, so safe. Now Piper was feeling like she was losing her soul mate.


	7. chpt 7

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 7

New York

Shelia was pacing the hospital corridor, impatiently waiting to see if her plan worked. Paul must be successful, he must convince Angel, that he was her fiancé. They calculated their scheme very carefully, nothing can go wrong, but what was taking so long.

Sheila was about to go back inside the hospital, when Piper and Paul appeared on the other side of the glass door. Sheila grudgingly admitted, to herself, that Piper looked good in the outfit she picked out. Hell Piper even looked good in the hospital gown, so the black skirt and light blue top only enhanced her beauty.

Sheila tried to suppress her jealously; after all, Piper was leaving, forever.

"She's gone, now he'll be all mine." She whispered, watching as Paul drove away.

"Come in." Cole called when he heard someone knock on his office door.

"Hi." Sheila said as she slowly, seductively walked in. "I've come to cheer you up."

"Why do you think I need cheering up?" Cole cautiously asked.

Shelia looked into Cole eyes and gave him her sweetest smile as she laid her hand on his.

"I saw your patient leave, with someone. Is he her husband?"

"Look Sheila, I'm very busy right now. I don't have time for this."

"Okay, we'll talk later." She said, but she didn't move.

Cole pulled his hand out and looked up. He noticed that Sheila wasn't moving, so he got up and walked to the door.

Sheila walked over to where Cole was standing. She leaned in and kissed him and then walked out the door.

Piper looked at Paul. She wondered why she spent a month, in the hospital and he never came to see her. She needed to know where he was.

"Where were you?"

"I was in Portland Oregon, on a business trip. When I returned you were gone. What happened?"

Piper found his answer strange. Why didn't he call her? If he did, he would have known about her situation sooner. She let it slip, for now.

"What happened?" Paul repeated.

"I don't know. All I remember is waking up in the hospital. Who am I?"

"Your name is Marie Younger. You're the only child of Mark and Susan Younger. They died in a car accident, before we met."

Piper twisted her ring and sighed. She felt uneasy around Paul. She couldn't buy his story. She felt he was lying, but she couldn't prove it. Piper knew she would try to find out the truth.

Cole sat in the dark, in his quiet apartment. He remembered every kiss, every touch; he wished Angel was with him. Was she okay? Was Paul Simms treating her right?


	8. chpt 8

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 8

New York

Shelia was sitting in the hospital cafeteria when she saw her friend, Barbara Rush, walk by her table.

"Barbara, hi, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just here for some tests. You look happy."

"I am. Soon I will be Mrs. Cole Turner."

Barbara was confused. As far as she knew, Cole had no romantic interest in Sheila.

"What are you talking about? I though you and Cole were through."

Sheila looked around, to make sure no one was listening, then she leaned closer and quietly told Barbara what she did.

"Cole was interested in a patient so I got rid of her."

"How?" Barbara asked.

"The patient was too attached to him and I didn't like it."

"What did you do?" Barbara asked, losing patience with Sheila.

Sheila smiled. "Angel, that's what Cole calls her, lost her memory, so I called a friend, who owed me a favor. I asked him to pretend to be Angel's fiancé. Isn't that great?"

Barbara was horrified. How could Sheila be so mean, so cruel.

"How could you do that? What if he hurts the girl?"

Sheila stood up and calmly said, "It's not my problem." The she walked away.

Barbara knew she had to talk to Cole, about Sheila.

San Francisco

Leo was going crazy. It's been over a month since Piper disappeared and the police were no closer to finding her than they were a month ago.

"I need to speak to Prue and Phoebe." He said, parking his car in front of their home.

Phoebe was standing by the window, looking out, when she noticed leo walking up the front steps.

"Damn! What does he want now?" she sighed.

"What is…" was all she said when Leo pushed passed her.

"Have you heard anything from Darryl? Have they found her? Do you know where she is?"

"Leo, Prue and I promised you we'd call the minute we hear anything."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two know where she is! I know she was mad that I forbid her to open her little club, but hiding, that's immature!" Leo shouted, backing Phoebe into as corner.

"Leave her alone!" Prue exclaimed, as she stepped between them.

Leo smiled, "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"No, I don't. I hate the way you boss Piper around; I hate the way you discard and belittle her feelings; and I especially hate the way you try to make her into a doll, unable to do things for herself. If I did know where Piper was, I damn well wouldn't tell you! Now leave!"

Leo glared at Prue, then he stalked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked Phoebe "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm just a little shook up. He scared me."

Prue held her sister as Phoebe cried, vowing to get back at Leo.

New York

Piper was having a bad night. She tossed and turned, all night. She also had visions of a man, on bended knee and those same two women.

"Who are these people?" she asked, when she woke up.

Piper slipped on her robe and slowly walked into the kitchen, where she found Paul, making breakfast.

"Morning." Paul said, after he kissed her.

"Can you take me to the hospital; I need to see Dr. Turner."

"About Dr. Turner. I believe, it would be in your best interest, if you started seeing Dr. Fortune, at New York Hospital."

"But I lo…like Dr. Turner."

"Marie, you're too attached to Dr. Turner. Dr. Fortune is just as good."

"No!" Piper shouted as she ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

"Come on Marie, be reasonable. Dr. Fortune is a good doctor. I'm sure you'll like him just as much as Dr. Turner, once you meet him."

Piper had no intention of meeting Dr. Fortune, no matter what Paul said.

The hospital

"Is Dr. Turner free? I need to speak with him. It's urgent." Barbara said to Nurse Bradshaw.

"Please wait, I'll see if he's free."

Cole was in his office, going over Angel's charts, when Nurse Bradshaw knocked.

"Dr. Turner, there's a woman outside who wishes to speak with you. She says it's urgent."

"Please send her in."

Cole was surprised when Barbara Rush walked in.

"Hello Barbara, what can I do for you?"

"I want you to know I had nothing to do with this, but I felt I needed to tell you. I was talking to Sheila and she told me something that worried me. It concerns a patient of yours. A young woman who has amnesia."

"Angel." Cole whispered.

"Yes, that's her. Cole, Sheila set her up."

Cole placed his hands on the desk as he stood up.

"What did she do?"


	9. chpt 9

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 9

New York

When Piper got outside, she was confused. She didn't know which way Metropolitan Hospital was.

"Are you okay miss?" The doorman asked.

"I'm lost. Where is Metropolitan Hospital?"

"Wait here." He said as he walked to the curb to flag a taxi cab, for her. Then he politely opened the door when the taxi stopped in front of her.

"But I have no money." She whispered.

The doorman felt sorry for the young woman, so he handed her a 20 dollar bill.

"My treat." he said as he helped her into the cab.

"Thank you."

San Francisco

Leo was through wasting time. Darryl better have some answers for him or there will be hell to pay.

"Damn!" Darryl whispered when he saw Leo walking towards him.

"I want you to arrest Prue and Phoebe Halliwell."

Darryl couldn't believe what Leo was asking him to do. The sisters are having a hard time coping with Piper's disappearance; they didn't need leo causing trouble for them.

"Why?"

"They know where Piper is."

"How do you know?"

"Piper's angry with me because I forbid her from opening her little club I'll bet she's hiding out. My wife doesn't work no matter what!"

Darryl looked Leo in the eye and said, "You're an ass."

New York

Barbara swallowed as she backed away from Cole. She never saw anyone so angry as she did looking at Cole. She also noticed something else, fear. Fear for Angel

"Tell me." Cole quietly urged.

"That young man is not Angel's fiancé. Sheila said that Paul owed her a favor, so she had him pose as the fiancé, to get Angel out of your life."

"Damn! I can't believe how selfish she can be. If anything happens to angel I'll kill them both." He grumbled.

A knock at his door interrupted them. When he answered the door Cole was surprised to find Angel standing on the other side.

"Angel! Are you okay? You look upset." Cole said as he led her to the chair, his voice suddenly gentle.

"I'll leave you two alone, to talk. I'm sorry all this happened." Barbara said. She had a feeling that they were meant to be as soon as she looked at them, together.

Cole took her had and smiled.

"Thank you for telling me."

After Barbara left, Cole turned his attention to Angel.

"Cole." Piper whispered "I have a feeling Paul is not my fiancé. I had a dream of a man on bended knee, holding out a ring, to me, and it wasn't Paul."

Cole knew he had to tell her about Sheila's plan, but he had to be gentle.

"Angel." he said, taking her hand, "We need to talk."

"Okay."

Cole took a deep breath and started to explain.

"You're right, about Paul not being your fiancé. He was hired, by Sheila, to pose as your fiancé."

Piper was puzzled. Why would someone she never met want to hurt her? It didn't make sense.

"I don't understand why she would try to hurt me."

"She was jealous of my feelings for you. She felt that if you were gone, I'd turn to her."

"Did you?" Piper whispered.

Cole smiled as he brushed her hair from her face.

"How could I be with her when you have my heart? I love you Angel."

Piper gently kissed Cole on the lips.

"I love you too."


	10. chpt 10

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 10

San Francisco

"Morris, in my office, now." Captain Day said when Darryl walked into work.

After Darryl was seated across from his captain, he took a deep breath and waited for the worst.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Captain Day said, with a smile. "There was a break in your missing person's case, the Halliwell girl."

"Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes, since we expanded our search to major cities, we got our first break. A woman, fitting Miss Halliwell's description, was last seen in New York. A doorman, for a Park Avenue apartment, helped her find a cab. He saw her picture on the news and called us. He would like to speak to the investigating officer, in person. Take the first plane out, tomorrow morning. You will find Mr. Frank Evans at this address." Captain Day said, handing Daryl a slip of paper.

"Great. I'll go tell her sisters."

New York

When Paul arrived home, he knew that piper wasn't there.

"Why couldn't she wait for me? Sheila's gonna kill me when she sees Marie at the hospital." He muttered as he flagged down a taxi to take him to Memorial Hospital.

Cole watched Piper digest all the information he told her. He knew she was having a hard time with Sheila trying to get rid of her.

Piper was having a hard time dealing with what Cole told her about Sheila, but she was having a harder time with what Paul did. To make her believe that she was his fiancée was unforgivable. What hurt her most was what he told her about her family, her supposed family. She wanted to believe him and it hurt that he lied.

Cole sat down and took Piper's hand in his. "Are you okay?"

"All I want to do is go home. Please take me home."

Cole grabbed their jackets and started for the door when it flew open.

"Take your hands off my fiancée! She's not going anywhere with you!" Pail shouted, as he reached for Piper's hand.

Piper hid behind Cole, wishing Paul would leave her alone.

"Marie, he's not trying to help you, he only wants you in his bed. Come home with me and I'll give you all the time you need." Paul pleaded.

Piper just looked at him from behind Cole's back. "Come on honey, I am your fiancée."

"Prove it." Cole said.

"I already done that." Paul argued.

"Some pictures aren't enough. Tell me who her best friend is, what school she was in, where's the cemetery her parents' are in. I bet you don't know when her birthday is. Your scheme's actually very clumsy. Wanna wait till the police come?" Cole assailed him.

Paul couldn't believe it. Did Shelia tell them the whole plan? No, she wouldn't do that after all the trouble she went through to get rid of Ma…Angel. He knew he lost, so he turned and ran out the door.

Piper snuggled up to Cole, as he tightened his arms around her and smiled.

On their way to Cole's apartment, his mind started to wander back to what Piper said about her fiancé. What if, in her world, she loved him, really loved him. He needed to talk to Piper before they take the next step.

Hen they arrived at Cole's apartment, all he wanted was to make love, but he they needed to talk, first.

Piper watched Cole; she knew there was something on his mind. She walked over to where he was standing and placed her hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"Angel, we need to talk." Cole said, leading her to the couch. "I love you. You're one of the most beautiful women I ever met. You're sweet, sincere, smart and sexy as hell."

Piper smiled at the last remark. "Then what's the problem?"

"What about your "real" fiancé? What if he wants you back? What if he still loves you? What…what if you still love him?"

"Cole, I'm you're Angel now. You're the only one I know and the only on I love with all my heart. I want to spend forever, with you. Please don't turn me away."

Cole gently picked Piper up and carried her to his bedroom. "I love you too much to turn you away."

San Francisco

Darryl was so happy that they had a lead on Piper that he rushed over to see Prue and Phoebe.

"Girls, I have some great news for you! We have a lead on Piper! I'm going to New York to check it out and I want you two, to come. She'll feel better seeing her two sisters. She was last seen at an apartment on Park Avenue. The doorman, Frank Evans, will fill us in on all the details." Darryl explained.

Little did they know that Leo was listening at the door that was left slightly opened. After he heard where Piper was spotted, he quietly sneaked away and decided to go to New York, on his own. He'll bring his fiancée back, no matter what.


	11. chpt 11

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 11

San Francisco

After Leo overheard the sisters' conversation, he headed home.

"Sally, tell Barry I have some personal business to take care of. I'll be back, soon."

After Sally hung up, he called for a taxi to take him to the airport.

We'll get married as soon as I find her and I'll never let her out of my sight, again, he thought to himself.

New York

When Piper woke up, she realized she was alone. She slipped on Cole's discarded shirt and quietly walked into the kitchen, where she found Cole, cooking breakfast.

"Morning." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist laying her head on his back.

"Morning. Are you hungry? I made eggs benedict." He said, holding her hand, as he led her to the dinning room.

"You cook?" Piper asked, sitting in the chair he held out, for her.

"Yep, mom taught me. She felt I should know, just in case I never marry." Cole answered, taking the seat across from her.

"Now why would she think that?"

Cole looked at Piper and sighed. He knew it was now or never. If he didn't ask her now, he knew, he'd wonder all his life if she still loved her fiancé.

"Angel." He placed his hand on the table and Piper placed her hand on his. "What if your fiancé finds you and wants you back? What if you still love him and want a live with him? I'm so in love with you, I don't know if I can stand to see you leave, again."

Piper stood up and walked over to Cole, and sat on his lap. She then placed his hand, which had been holding hers, on her heart.

"I love you Cole and I know that I don't want to be with anyone but you. I never felt this way about Leo. He was always so bossy never let me do what I wanted."

Piper was so intent on reassuring Cole, that she wasn't aware of what she said.

"Leo? You remember him?" he was surprised.

"I don't remember what he looks like, but I do remember that he's bossy."

Cole sighed, "Seems your memory is coming back."

Piper caressed his cheek and said, "I love you Cole, isn't that enough?"

"yes, it is."

They kissed each other.

San Francisco

"I can't believe we're going to get Piper back." Phoebe said.

"I know. I can't believe it either. I hope she's okay." Prue replied.

"Did either of you call Leo? Asked him if he wanted to come along?" Darryl asked.

Phoebe and Prue looked at each other before Phoebe answered. "I don't want Leo to know, yet. We want to talk to her first, see if she still wants to marry him."

Darryl was puzzled. "Why?"

"We don't think Piper wants to marry Leo. He expects her to be a stay at home wife, who does what he wants, while Piper, wants a life outside the home." Phoebe said.

"We want it to be her choice." Prue added.

Darryl understood.

New York

When Leo arrived at the Park Place apartment, where Piper was last seen, he was very angry.

"Hello sir, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Frank Evans."

"I'm Frank Evans, and you are?"

"I'm Leo Wyatt and I'm looking for this woman." Leo said, holding out a picture of Piper.

"I'm sorry, but I will only talk to Officer Darryl Morris." Frank said.

Leo had enough of people giving his the runaround and he lost it. He grabbed Frank Evans by the collar and pushed him against the door

"Tell me where she is! Now!"


	12. chpt 12

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 12

New York

_What? P3?" Leo rolled his eyes._

"_Yes, we're planning to open in a few months."_

"_Yes, but that was before we decided to get married." he argued._

"_I don't think our marriage will make a difference."_

"_It does Piper, you'll be my wife. You don't need to work for money."_

"_I like working." She insisted._

"_No you don't, you'll be spending all your time taking care of our children."_

"_I can handle it." Piper demanded._

"_Taking care of a club is very time consuming. That's why I proposed earlier."_

"_You never wanted me to open P3." She realized._

"_Trust me Piper; I know what's good for you." Leo said coolly._

…………………………………

_Prue and Phoebe followed Piper to the front door._

"_Be careful." They said, hugging her tight._

"_Remember to call us." Prue added._

When Piper woke up, she found herself lying on the bed, with her lover sleeping peacefully beside her. She knew what she had seen in her dreams was what happened in her past. It's incredible that she was here now, with the man who understood her, never pressured her, and loved her for who she was. Piper unconsciously touched her finger, to assure herself there was no engagement ring. She had run away from Leo because she didn't want to be tied to him. If she ever saw him again, she would handle it better. She would openly tell him that they had nothing in common; their marriage wouldn't make them happy.

While Piper was still lost in her thoughts, she felt Cole touch her shoulder, caress her arm down to her hand.

"What are you thinking Angel?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"I saw Leo and those two women in my dream, again." She answered. "Since I remembered Leo is my…was my bossy fiancé, I figured I could remember who those two women are."

Cole sat up and leaned against the headboard and pulled Piper close. "I know how important it is for you to remember them, but you can't rush it. Just let it come. Your memory will come back, I promise. Your doctor knows best, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does." Piper smiled, wrapping her arm around him.

He kissed her hair, tenderly. He still couldn't believe she loved him, but he promised himself that he would do his best to make sure she never regretted her decision.

"Come on." He said, rubbing her back. "We need to go shopping, we're cooking lunch together."

Piper lifted her head. "What about work?"

"I'm taking the day off. I just need to stop by the hospital to check on a couple of patients, and then I'm all yours."

'All mine? Have I got plans for you." Piper whispered, and then she kissed him.

Frank Evans couldn't believe it. All he wanted to do was help and he gets roughed up for his good deed.

"What's her apartment number?" Leo demanded.

"I don't know. She took a cab to Metropolitan Hospital and I never saw her after that."

"Couldn't you have missed her?"

"I don't think so. The guy she was with moved out two days ago and she wasn't with him."

Leo couldn't believe it. Piper was living with another guy, while she was engaged to him.

"Who is he? Where is he?"

"Look, I'm just the doorman here, I don't know their names!"

"Which way to the hospital?"

"Take a cab, they all know the way."

After Leo left, Frank went back to his post, promising himself he'd never get involved, again.

"Wow, I forget how big New York is." Phoebe said.

"I'll feel better once we find Piper. I just hope someone nice is helping her." Prue said.

Frank was standing by the door when he noticed the three people walking towards him.

"Can I help you?" he asked the trio.

"I'm looking for Frank Evans. I'm Lieutenant Darryl Morris from the San Francisco Police."

"I have nothing to say." Frank said curtly.

"Wait a minute." Darryl argued in surprise, "We had a deal."

"Next time you want some answers don't send your partner to rough me up!"

Darryl was confused. "What partner? I don't have a partner."

"Says his name is Leo Wyatt."

Pure and Phoebe looked at each other.

When Cole and Piper entered his office he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Are you going to be okay, here, while I check on a few of my most important patients?"

Piper placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I'll be fine, now go. The sooner you get going the sooner you'll be done. Then I can have you all to myself."

Cole kissed her again, and then left.

Sheila noticed Leo the second he walked into the hospital.

"I wonder if he's married." She whispered as she followed him to the front desk.

"Good morning, sir." Nurse Richmond said.

"Have you seen this woman?" Leo asked, showing her Piper's picture.

"Yes, she is…I mean was a patient here. She was discharged a while ago. I'm sorry; I don't know where she is now."

"What was wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry; you'll have to talk to her doctor, Dr. Turner.

'Where can I find him?"

"Excuse me sir, may I see the picture?"

Sheila smiled when she saw the picture. Now she can get rid of the bitch and Cole will be hers, again. And no one will come between them.

"I do know who she is and I'll be happy to help you find her."

Leo smiled for the first time in weeks. He Was close to finding Piper and he'll never let her out of his sight, again.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 13

New York

"Mr. Evans, I'm sorry for what Leo Wyatt did, but he's not my partner, he's Miss Halliwell's fiancé." Darryl explained "he wants to find her just as much as we do."

"That still doesn't give him the right to hurt people."

"Please help us find our sister, Mr. Evans. She's been gone for a few months and we fear something happened to her." Phoebe pleaded.

Frank looked at the two women and knew he had to help them.

"She was here three days ago. She wanted directions to Metropolitan Hospital, but she didn't have any money, so I gave her $20. She took a cab to the hospital and I haven't seen her since. The man she was with left two days ago."

"Wait a minute, she was with another man?" Prue asked.

"Yes, but she didn't seem happy with him. They seemed distant with each other, like they didn't belong together."

Prue was afraid to ask her next question, but she knew she had to.

"Did you tell Mr. Wyatt about the other man?"

Frank nodded his head.

"You don't think he'll hurt Piper, do you?" Darryl asked.

"You didn't see him the last time he came over. He believes Piper's hiding from him and that we know where she is."

"Which way to Metropolitan Hospital?" Darryl asked.

"Take a cab; all the drivers know the way."

Phoebe placed her hand on Franks arm. "Thank you for your help."

Frank smiled. He was glad he helped.

"I saw Dr. Turner earlier this morning. I'll go find him while you wait here." Sheila said, as she walked into the waiting room, with Leo close behind.

"Thanks for everything." Leo smiled.

Cole had just finished examining his last patient when Sheila found him.

"Hello Cole, how are you? How's Angel?"

Cole felt Sheila was up to something, again. He knew she didn't give a damn about Angel. He started to walk past her when she placed her hand on his arm.

"There's someone I think you should meet. His name is Leo Wyatt, he's Angel's fiancé."

At the mention of the name Leo, Cole froze. Angel's fiancé is here? He felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces. He didn't want her to go back, but he knew it had to be her decision. Even though he felt that Angel loved him, he wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness, no matter how much it hurt.

"May I help you?" Nurse Richmond asked.

"Yes, we're looking for our sister, have you seen her?" Prue asked, showing the nurse Piper's picture.

"She was a patient here, but she was discharged a few weeks ago."

"Have you seen this man?" Darryl asked, pointing to Leo.

Nurse Richmond smiled, "Yes, he was here earlier. I was going to page Dr. Turner, but Sheila took him under her wing. I believe she took him to the waiting room. It's down the hall, last door on the right."

"Thank you.' Phoebe said.

Piper was starting to get bored when Cole burst through the door.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

Cole took her hand and led her to the couch. He knew it was going to be hard to tell her about Leo, but he knew he had to give her the choice.

"Angel, I have something very important to tell you, Leo's here."

"In…in New York?"

"In the hospital. Sheila told me."

"Not her again! Why can't she just leave us alone! I hate her!" Piper shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know you don't trust her, but I believe her, this time."

Piper looked at him in surprise.

"She said his name is Leo." Cole continued. "You know we can't avoid it forever. We have to face him."

Piper embraced him, "I love you."

She knew he was right but that was all she could tell him, now. She wanted to assure him that would change their love. In fact she also needed his encouragement.

"I'll go with you." Cole softly said as if he felt her feelings.

Piper nodded and they walked to the waiting room, together, her arm around him. When they stopped at the closed door he felt her nervously clutch his side. Then she loosened her hold and looked at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. He wouldn't push her; she would enter the room when she was ready.

Piper held the knob a few moments, before twisting it with a determined gesture. Her eyes were directed at the man she had seen so many times, in her dreams. He was in front of her, in person, right now


	14. Chapter 14

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 14

New York

Leo turned around when he heard the door open.

"Piper! I finally found you!" he exclaimed, striding towards her, holding his hands out.

She knew he was going to hug her, but she didn't protest. He was her fiancé and he seemed to care about her, a lot, she should be polite, at least. His arms embraced her, tightly, stroking her hair. Piper had neither the urge to hold him or the feeling of warmth and familiarity.

"I never let you out of my sight, again." Leo murmured, squeezing her. Piper was suffocating. His embrace was too tight.

"Please let me go, I can't breathe." She mumbled.

"I'm, sorry, I'm just so glad I finally found you." He smiled, kissing her forehead, her cheek, and her lips.

Sheila was happy to see that. Now she was sure Cole would be hers by the time the day was over.

"Leo, I see you found Dr. Turner. Cole, this is Angel's fiancé, Leo Wyatt." She said.

Leo looked confused, "Who's Angel?"

Sheila smiled. "Oh that's right, you know her by her real name, which is…"

"Piper Halliwell, on the way to becoming Piper Wyatt." He said confidently.

Cole stepped close and took Piper's hand.

"Does the name ring a bell? Do you remember it?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

Piper looked down and whispered, "No."

Leo was upset at how tender Cole was treating Piper. It looked like they were a couple.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, Piper, we're going home!" he broke them apart, snatching her hand.

Piper pulled back, and then she slipped her hand into Cole's "I am home."

Leo couldn't believe his ears. Piper never opposed him before. Furthermore she implied that she and Cole were a couple.

"I think it's sweet that Leo found his true love, don't you Cole? I'm sorry to see Angel go, but I'm sure you're dying to get home to plan the wedding. We hope you have a great life, together." Sheila happily stated, ignoring the tension filled room.

"This doesn't concern you, so I suggest you leave." Cole clenched his teeth. He wanted to get rid of her, but the real reason that made him lose his cool was her mentioning Piper and Leo's wedding.

"But I want to see how it turns out." Sheila whined.

"That's right, we've a lot to do." Leo grabbed Piper again, but she pulled away and ran out of the room.

"Angel!" Cole called, as he ran after her.

He caught up with her in the parking lot where she was running towards his car.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I can't deal with him right now, please take me home." She begged him.

"What do you mean home? Have you been living with him, too?" Leo shouted, when he and Sheila reached them.

"This is better than a soap opera." Sheila whispered in his ear.

Pur, Phoebe and Darryl had just gotten out of the cab, when the heard Leo.

"Let's go investigate." Darryl said as he led the way.

"I can't believe how selfish you've become! First you run away from me, then you take up with some guy, and now I find out that you're living with the good doctor here! How can you look at me after all you've did? What happened to you? Have you lost your mind?" Leo cried.

"Go away!" Piper shouted back.

Leo pulled her to him, "We're going home now!"

"Piper!" Prue called.

When Piper heard the name "Piper" she realized it must be her name, and she turned to the newcomers. That's when she came face to face with the two women from her dreams.

"Leo, that's enough!" Prue firmly said, "You have no rights to her!"

Phoebe also stepped forward, to support her sisters. Cole realized that Piper was puzzled with too many connections, from her past, showing up at the same time. He gently touched her shoulder and led her to him.

"I'm sorry, but the tension is not good for Ang…Piper right now. I suggest we all come back here, tomorrow, to talk."

He then escorted Piper to the car, and opened the door for her.

"No! We must solve it now!" Leo shirked, rushing to Piper, but Darryl blocked his way.

Prue and Phoebe got into a cab and followed Cole and their sister.

The sisters gathered on the couch after Cole told them about Piper's situation. They were surprised and worried. Cole let them talk while he went to the kitchen, to prepare their lunch, a reunion lunch.

Prue and Phoebe talked about their family, their friends, Piper's likes and dislikes and concerns, but Piper had no clue of what they were talking about.

Prue sighed, knowing they weren't getting through, while Phoebe hugged Piper close.

"It's still better then not knowing where you were." Phoebe said, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll set it right, together."

Piper touched Phoebe's arm and looked at Prue,. "I wish I could remember you. All I know is I saw you in my dream, and we're very close. I feel we're very close, right now. It's a feeling I didn't have since I woke up here."

She reached out her hand and Prue, stood up and took it.

"Oh, I have a picture in my purse." Phoebe grabbed her purse and brought out the picture they had taken, together. As Piper looked at the photo, there were tears in her eyes.

"We took it in front of the house." Phoebe said.

"Come back with us, honey, it's your house too." Prue suggested. "We grew up there; it might help you regain your memory."

Piper didn't answer; she kept staring at the photo, wondering she should agree with them. It was her real home; she couldn't stay at Cole's house forever. She wasn't Angel, yet she didn't want to leave him. They're her real family, but he's her whole world…

Suddenly they heard someone banging on the door.

"Piper! Piper!" Leo angrily called. "Piper! Open this damn door, I know you're there!"

"Oh, he's annoying everyone in this building." Piper groaned.

"Okay, you get inside and I'll talk to him." Prue said.

"No, I won't void him anymore." Piper stated.

Cole walked in when Prue opened the door.

"Come on Piper! Let's go!" Leo approached her, ignoring everyone else. "Come on; don't look at me like that. What's wrong with you?"

"Piper has amnesia. She was hit by a car and suffered a head injury. That's why she doesn't remember who you are. She remembered some things, but most is still a blank." Cole explained.

"I don't believe it!" Leo shouted. "You're lying! That's nonsense that you remember your sisters and not me!"

"That's not true, she forgot all of us." Phoebe said, defending her sister.

"Yes, I forgot everything. I don't know how I accepted your marriage proposal. But that's what I want to forget the most." Piper said.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Can't you calm down for a minute?" Prue asked.

"Okay Piper, I never made things bad for you! We'll go through it. In short, your parents are dead and they're your sisters." Leo tattled. "You have no important projects on your mind. Your likes and habits change all the time. All you need to know and remember is that I'm your fiancé and will be your husband, very soon. I'm your closest relationship and the most important…"

Cole had enough of Leo's attitude. He gently pushed Piper to the side and stood toe to toe with Leo.

"I can't believe how rude and obnoxious you are! How dare you treat Piper like she doesn't have a brain in her head! She's a beautiful, caring, loving person who deserves your respect!"

"You bastard!" Leo roared as he punched Cole.

"Cole!" Piper exclaimed, as she knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Leave him alone, Piper!" Leo shouted. "Come on, you still have to apologize to me, for everything!"

Piper walked into her bedroom and came out with a little box.

"I may not remember who I am, but I do know that I ran away from you for a reason! You are a bossy, selfish, egotistical bastard, who I don't want to spend the rest of my life with! Goodbye Leo!" she exclaimed, giving him the box.

"I reached my limit!" Leo got red, with rage. "Apologize to me, now!"

"Do you want to leave on your own, or do you need someone to escort you." Prue sneered.

He stared at Piper in disbelief. "Such a humble girl."

"If you say that again!" Cole snapped, as he started to walk to Leo, but Piper stopped him.

"You don't deserve me!" Leo shouted, walking out the door.

Phoebe immediately closed the door after him. "I hope he's gone forever."

"Yeah, none of us can stand him." Prue added.

"Now we can talk about returning home." Phoebe said.

"Uh, Cole, would you like to come to San Francisco, with us?" Prue asked.

Sorry for the delay, We hope you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Chpt. 15

On the plane ride back to San Francisco, Prue kept her eyes on Cole and Piper. It wasn't that she didn't trust Cole, she just didn't know him. It was obvious that he cared for Piper.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe whispered.

"Do you think they're a little too close?"

Phoebe smiled. "They're in love Prue. I think losing her memory helped Piper find true love."

"And he took good care of her." Darryl added.

"Hmm." Was Prue's only response.

"Thank you for coming with me." Piper said, laying her head on Cole's shoulder.

"Well, I have to take care of my favorite patient, don't I."

San Francisco

When they arrived at the manor, piper just stared. She couldn't believe that she really lived here.

"It's so big." She whispered as she slowly walked up the front steps, with Prue, Phoebe and Cole following close behind.

When they walked in the door, piper looked around and waited for a memory to hit her.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"It doesn't feel like home. I can't remember living here."

Then she started to cry.

Cole pulled her into his arms and let her cry. He didn't know how she felt, but he was going to be there, when she needed him.

"I know how much you want to remember your life here, but you have to let it come."

Piper sniffled. "Aren't you getting tired of telling me that?"

"Why don't we get some sleep. You must be tired, I know I am." Cole said.

"I agree." Prue said, as she and Phoebe walked into the room, carrying some bedding. "Hope you'll be comfortable on the couch."

"He won't need them Prue, he's sleeping with me." Piper said, taking Cole's hand as they walked up to her room.

Once the door was closed Piper started kissing Cole, but she noticed he wasn't responding.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think your sister likes me."

"Prue is okay, she's always been over-protective. Give her time, she'll learn to love you."

"You remember that?" Cole happily asked.

Piper was surprised; she hadn't realized what she said. It appeared that she always knew that.

Cole sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Then he gently kissed her lips.

"I love you Angel. I thought I was happy, content, till I met you. You make me happy. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Piper was stunned. She didn't expect a marriage proposal, so soon. The she remembered that Cole lived in New York.

"I do love you and would love to be your wife, but I don't want to leave. San Francisco is my home." She whispered, looking at her lap.

Cole smiled. Listening to her words it was easy to see that her memory was returning. His Angel found out who she was and where she belonged. Beside him, she had a family who loved her as much as she loved them.

"I could never take you away from your sisters, I just want to share you with them."

"You would give up your practice, for me?"

"I'll just open a practice here. So, what's your answer?"

"Yes, my answer is yes." She whispered. Then she gave him a long passionate kiss.

The next morning

Piper was in the kitchen, boiling water, when prue walked in.

"Morning."

"We need to talk, Piper."

"Okay." Piper said, sitting at the table, across from Prue.

"You're my sister and I love you, but what do you know about this Cole guy."

"Why don't you like him? He's a wonderful person. He was there when I needed someone and he didn't take advantage of my situation, like most guys would. He took care of me. I love him."

Prue just sighed.

"He asked me to marry him."

"You hardly know him!"

Piper smiled. "I said yes."

"What!"

"Calm down Prue, they can hear you in new York." Phoebe said as she walked into the room.

"The good doctor asked Piper to marry him and she said yes,"

"You're getting married? I'm so happy for you!" Phoebe squealed as she hugged Piper.

"Don't you get it Phoebe, she's moving to New York."

"Prue please…"

"Let me talk to her, Angel." Cole said, looking at Prue.

"Prue, I love Piper with all my heart. She makes me happy, content. I can't live without her."

"I understand, but you're taking her away when she just returned." Prue quietly said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cole smiled as it dawned on him what the problem was.

Prue liked Cole, she just felt like she was losing her sister all over again.

When Cole placed his hand on hers, Prue looked up.

"I'm not taking Piper away from you two; I just want to share her with you. I applied for a position in San Francisco Memorial Hospital. I couldn't take Piper away from her home, so I'm making San Francisco my home."


	16. Chapter 16

Lost

All the important info is in chpts 1-4

Note: Charmed-Snow and I wrote this story. We hope you like it.

It's an AU.

Epilogue

Piper was standing in front of the mirror, stunned. She couldn't believe the woman, in the mirror, was her.

"I can't believe that's me." she whispered.

"Believe it." Prue said, as she and Phoebe walked into the room.

"You look beautiful." Phoebe said.

"We better hurry up, I believe Cole's getting impatient." Prue said.

Cole sighed with relief when he saw Prue and Phoebe walking down the stairs. Then he saw Piper. She looked so beautiful.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join together Cole Turner and Piper Halliwell, in holy matrimony. Cole and Piper have written their own vows, so let's share in their love."

"Cole, I was lost and you found me. I had no name and you gave me one. I had no home and you opened your door. I love you more than anything and look forward to a long and happy life, together."

"Piper, I was so lost and lonely when you fell into my life. You saved me from a sad existence. Even though I had other patients, to see, I always found time to be with you. I love you with every beat of my heart."

"Cole, please place the ring on Piper's finger and repeat after me. "I Cole, take thee, Piper, as my wife."

After Cole placed the ring on her finger, Piper took the ring from the priest and said, "I, Piper, take thee, Cole, as my husband."

"By the power invested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"We did it." Piper whispered before Cole kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. and Mrs. Cole Turner."

Snow, it was great writing with you and I look forward to our next story.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed our story. We will be back with another story. A Cole and Phoebe story.


End file.
